1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flow prediction QoS (Quality of Service) control, and in particular to a wireless LAN system for predicting movement destination of a child station for reserving a band required for QoS control in advance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the wireless LAN system, conventionally, when the child station moves to conduct handover, a parent station which is a roaming destination must reserve the band required for QoS communication. Therefore, it has been difficult to conduct real time QoS control at a time of handover.
Further, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-103531 A, there has been disclosed a wireless LAN base station selecting system constituted so as to notify a mobile terminal moving between wireless LAN base stations of base station information whose contents are ranked in the order of higher probability of movement of the terminal utilizing information obtained statistically from movement information of the mobile terminal to conduct switching to another base station efficiently.
However, conventionally, as movement of the child station, it takes much time for the parent station which is a roaming destination to reserve the band required for QoS communication, which results in deterioration of a real time property of communication.